Baking Cookies
by Inaccurately Invincible
Summary: Edward and Bella make chocolate chip cookies. Fluff.


**A/N: **Just something I thought of. Not really sure if I like it so review please. Most likely a one-shot. If I get some positive feedback I might add more chapters. Let me know what you think about another chapter or this chapter in EPOV. Sorry about not updating The First Weekend. I'm having some writers block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._

**Baking Cookies**

**BPOV**

"Are you ready to go, love?" Edward asked. It was Friday, and the school day had just ended. We were just finishing up a discussion with Mike, much to Edward's displeasure, while standing around the Volvo.

"Sure," I replied. "We need to stop at the store on the way home, though."

"Alright." Jessica had invited Edward, and I to her party on Saturday night. It was one of those parties where everyone brought something, so Edward decided he wanted to make cookies.

Before I could walk around to the passenger side of Edward's Volvo, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. Though Edward had little reserves about publicly displaying his affection for me, probably the reason for this action was another fantasy about me running through Mike's head.

When he released me, I waked over to the passenger door. "Bye, Mike," I said as I was climbing into the car.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," he replied.

As Edward pulled out of the Fork's High parking lot, he asked, "So what do we need from the store?"

Edward's family was on a hunting trip until early Sunday, so we decided to make the cookies at his house. The Cullen's didn't have much in the way of food except for what little they had for me.

"Well, I guess we'll need everything."

"You'll have to be more specific than that, love. Making cookies isn't something I do often."

"Hmm, it depends on what kind of cookies you want to make."

"What's your favorite kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Chocolate chip it is then."

"Okay. We'll need flour, baking soda, salt, butter, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla, eggs, and chocolate chips."

When we pulled up to the store, Edward parked and came around to open my door for me. As we walked towards the storefront, I grabbed his hand, interlacing my fingers with his.

After we had gathered all the ingredients, we were on our way to the Cullen house.

Edward carried the groceries inside and set them on the counter. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

When I started digging through his dresser drawers he finally said, "Bella, what _are _you doing?"

"Baking cookies can be messy," I replied as I turned around, holding up my findings. I had picked out a pair of light blue boxers and a black t-shirt. When I reached for my pants, Edward, always the gentleman, quickly turned to face the wall. I blushed when my pants hit the floor. Deciding that Edward in the same room I was changing in was too embarrassing, I hurriedly finished putting on the clothes I picked out for this occasion.

When I was finished, I walked up behind him and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked to the kitchen together.

While he got the cooking utensils out, I unpacked the groceries.

"First we need to preheat the oven to 375 degrees, and then we need a large mixing bowl and softened butter."

"You can preheat the oven. I'll get the butter and bowl."

We finished with the wet ingredients and we moved onto the dry.

"Now we need a medium size mixing bowl and the flour." Edward handed me both, and I attempted to open the bag of flower. I couldn't get it open, so he took the flour from me.

"Be caref…" I began to say, but the rest of my exclamation was completely unnecessary as the bag of flour had torn open and Edward was now covered in white flour.

Before I could contain myself, I busted out laughing.

With a devilish smile, Edward said, "You'll pay for that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

He took a handful of the dough that was made from the wet ingredients and lobbed it at me. Being my uncoordinated self, I attempted to get out of the way and instead ended up getting cookie dough all over my neck and falling down.

Edward rushed over to me to see if I was alright. He helped me sit up, and he joined me on the floor.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry," he said, though he looked thoroughly amused.

"I'm fine," I pouted, "but you made the mess, so you clean it up." I pointed at my cookie dough covered neck.

"If you insist," he replied, a devilish smile on his face.

Edward reached over and pulled me into his lap. Then he went to work on the cookie dough. His tongue made quick work of the mess. I greatly enjoyed it, but I felt bad that he had eaten it just to pleasure me.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Oh, but I wanted to. Dirt doesn't taste that bad, anyway."

We laughed together for a while before I said, "I love you."

He looked down at me with love in his eyes. "I love you more than you could ever know. You are my life, the only thing worth living for."

I blinked and a single tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away with an ice cold finger and then leaned in to kiss me. His kisses were wonderful. They were light and sweet, and he lavished me with them.

We never did finish our cookies. Or make it to Jessica's party for that matter.


End file.
